An HBsAg-positive, HBeAG-positive chronic carrier chimpanzee has transmitted HBV infection to two consecutive offspring. After her next delivery we will administer hepatitis B vaccine to the infant to determine if vaccine used in this setting can prevent maternal-fetal transmission of HBV.